mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Miku Hatsune
Hatsune Miku (Miku Hatsune in English) is a singing synthesizer application with a female persona, developed by Crypton Future Media. It uses Yamaha Corporation's Vocaloid 2 synthesizing technology. The name of the character comes from a fusion of the Japanese for first (初 hatsu), sound (音 ne) and future (ミク Miku) sounds like a nanori reading of future, 未来, normally read as "mirai", referring to her position as the first of Crypton's "Character Vocal Series". Her name spells out the first sound from the future. In M.U.G.E.N, has been made by various creators, though most people say the version by Yu-Toharu is the best. Yu-Toharu's Version This version is the best version of Miku, this is because of her great sprites and her numerous moves. This version of Miku was created by Yu-Toharu, her effects are a mixture of effects from the games Guilty Gear and Melty Blood. She is difficult to defeat as an opponent because of her flawless and cheap AI (which is harder than Super Mario and Ronald McDonald for example). She will make an aerial rave then use Leekryuken and Jump Kick '' in air following, quickly counter-attack without leaving time for the player to act, sometimes spams the ''Leek Rocket move, forcing foes to stay in a corner and try to stun the player for use then Miku Miku Ni Shite Ageru. She has a special win pose when she wins a 2vs2 round with Ronald McDonald as her partner, she imitates the win pose of Ronald and she also has an special intro against Kung Fu Man and Evil Kung Fu Man where she breaks a board in the same way as KFM. She also possesses other special intros with certain characters (Lyndis, Yoko Littner, Mr. Incredible and herself for example) but they are only dialogue. 'Dark Miku (y + Enter)' This version of Miku is black haired with darker skin. Her particularity is that her power bar is unlimited (but still need sing orbs to use her hypers). 'Golden Miku (z + Enter)' This version of Miku is made entirely of gold and is extremely cheap if she is controlled by AI. Her life restores slowly, she no longer needs sing orbs to use her hypers, she can always use specials that require Attack+/Defence+ (moreover, she can always switch to Blood Heat) and a robot bird assist temporarily. She also has the ability to completely restores her lifebar if necessary, and to ressurect herself. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Attack: 100 *Power: 3000 *Defence: 100 Key D = Down F = Right B = Left U = Up DF = Down-right DB = Down-left UF = Up-right UB = Up-left a/b/c = Kick x/y/z = Punch s = Taunt 'Specials' Musical Note - D, DF, F, a/b/c (Has ability to stun the opponent if you hold a/b/c) Nendoroid - D, DB, B, a/b/c ??? - D, DB, B, a/b/c (In air) Leekryuken - F, DF, F, a/b/c Counter Move - B, D, DB, a/b/c Jump Kick - D, DB, B, F, a/b/c Mole - D, D, a (Then get a pink bottle by pressing D to recover a bit of power) Electric Leek - B, DB, D, DF, F, a Fire Leek - B, DB, D, DF, F, b Ice Leek - B, DB, D, DF, F, c Leek Rocket - F, DF, D, DB, B, c Leek Slash - Hold B, F+a/b/c Super Shield - B+y (Degrades the power bar if he remained active) ??? - x+a/b/c (Requires Attack+/Defence+, 1 power bar for Golden Miku) ??? - y+a/b/c (Reload by press y or accumulating combos until "OK" appears to be reused) Roman Cancel - x+y (Usable during hits, Requires 1,5 power bar) Heat/Blood Heat - y+z (Requires Attack+/Defence+ for Blood Heat, When used power bar slowly drains) 'Hypers' Miku Sing - D, DF, F, D, DF, F, a+b /b+c / a+b+c (Requires 1 power bar and 1 sing orb) Ievan Polkka - D, DB, B, D, DF, F, a+b or b+c (Requires Heat for 16 hits, Blood Heat for 32 hits and 4 sing orbs) Miku Sing with Assist - B, DB, D, DF, F, a+b/b+c (Requires 2 power bars and 2 sing orbs) Angry German Kid - F, DF, D, DB, B, a+b/b+c (Requires 3 power bars and 3 sing orbs, must be struck by his opponent) '' ''Note: This hurts everyone (except Miku) including your partner. Transformational Leek Smash - D, DB, B, D, DB, B, a+b /b+c / a+b+c (Requires 3 power bars and 3 sing orbs) Last-Arc - z (Requires Blood Heat and 5 sing orbs, the player must make "Ex-Shield" for it to work) 'OHKO' Miku Miku Ni Shite Ageru - a+b+c (Red aura) then D, D, a+b+c (Requires Attack+/Defence+ and 5 sing orbs, has to be in quoted by her opponent) '' Attention! If you activate the red aura, a red bar appears and is filled according to the power bar and empties constantly. If the red bar is empty, it is the life bar that will come down. To cancel the red aura, press a+b+c. P415's Version This version of Miku was made by P415, its sprites results from the software MMD (MikuMikuDance). Hyperhiroro's Version The sprites of this version of Miku by Hyperhiroro results from the game ''Mikuman X (a parody of Megaman X). She is not great because she has no intro and win pose. deretun's Version A another MMD version of Miku by deretun. She uses a turquoise blue energy during her specials and hypers. When she wins the match, she leaves and reappears in the foreground. Trivia *The OHKO move Miku Miku Ni Shite Ageru is one of the longest attacks in M.U.G.E.N history, along with the move Mario Kart of Hanyou's SuperMario64, lasting 1 minute and 15 seconds. Videos Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Anime & Manga CharactersCategory:Vocaloid CharactersCategory:Video Game CharactersCategory:Humans